


Chicken Nugget Knows

by Noitratoxin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I mean, M/M, SO, also tried to write jealous viktor, and it stuck with me, but screw it, chicken nugget knows, minami wants a hug, someone called minami a chicken nugget, viktor glares and stares alot, yuuri is good with hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitratoxin/pseuds/Noitratoxin
Summary: Minami just really idolizes Yuuri alright, and all he wants is a hug. 
Also, it wouldn't surprise me if Viktor gave Minami a food nickname, cause like obviously?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is late AF, but what the hell amirite? A quick shout out to all the fanfiction writers out there for this amazing anime, and I love you all! This made no sense to me, but I’m posting it anyway. I blame this on my throat medication, so sue me.
> 
> Much smooch, very gay on ice.
> 
> Unbeta'd please be kind to sick ol' me.

After his very own idol cheered for his programme, Kenjiro skated his heart out and so he cheered with all his own for his rink mates. Now, the next one to skate the free programme is Katsuki Yuuri himself so he made it his mission to return the favor as a fellow skater. Kenjiro looked around the rink to try and find his idol, nose twitching as he took in the air and try to sniff out Katsuki Yuuri, but before he searched for long, Yuuri came into view and walked straight past him.

Kenjiro could only stare in silence as he walked by, captivated by the look of concentration and the fire that burn deeply in Yuuri’s eyes. Kenjiro watched as Yuuri walked towards his coach to prepare for his turn, and he took the first few steps to greet the senior skater when he saw more than he probably needed.

 

Kenjiro now had cold sweat dripping down his back and chills of unknown origin, but soon he found the reason to no limit of confusion. Viktor Nikiforov was staring at him intently, first so intense as if judging him, and then softer in contempt. _What the hell?_

 

Then he noticed that Viktor was touching _his_ idol’s lips, smearing balm to protect against the cold and Yuuri stood there so nonchalantly, Kenjiro thinks he’s about to _burst._ Yuuri then extended his arm to hug Viktor and Kenjiro just wants to _screeeaaaam_ because it’s not fair that only Viktor got a hug. He wants one too! But the thing that stopped him was how he noticed Viktor staring at him again.

 

_Seriously, what did he do?_

 

He’ll let Yuuri prepare for his skates now, maybe he’ll get a chance later when the older man finishes his programme.

 

\-------

 

The noise was growing in the background, but with his earbuds in, Yuuri ignored all of the unnecessary noises and focused. _Focus_ , _that is what you need to do._ He replayed what Viktor said to him in the first round, he replayed all his failures and his mental breakdowns, he told himself to focus. _Embrace the music, embrace the story, embrace yourself_.

 

It was only fleeting, but Yuuri remembered walking back into the rink arena. He remembered reaching the edge of the rink and taking off his jacket and passed it over to someone. Was it a staff? No, that can’t be right. He heard a praise on his costume, _oh that’s right, Viktor is with me._

 

Something cold and smooth touched his lips, Viktor is talking about chapped lips, Yuuri accepted the touch with calm acceptance. His constant interaction with Viktor over the last few months have given him new habits of sorts, Yuuri extends his arms which was greeted by another pair of strong, muscular, and _familiar_ arms. Breathing in the comforting smells of his coach, Yuuri entered the ice with _more_ and just let his blades and music draw him in.

 

\----------

 

Viktor saw Yuuri’s little fan simply shaking at their demonstrations and smiles that _smile_ at the boy, he may be a talented skater as his...students says, but no one is able to inspire and guide Yuuri like Viktor, and neither heaven or hell could change that.

 

_Yuuri is mine and mine only,_ he says through his eyes, _and a little thing like you would never win against me._

 

Viktor watched the ice and his- and Yuuri, how he defied everything Viktor said, how his jumps flailed and his free leg flop, and how despite all technical flaws Yuuri still captured Viktor so easily in his hands. There is a tight winding feeling in his chest that he is afraid to acknowledge, afraid to change what they already have and afraid _oh so afraid_ that he will lose that smile and confident he had gotten used to. So when the man, the shining, sparkling, magnificent Yuuri comes jumping at him, he dodges at the last second. He needs to be calm.

 

Viktor apologised continuously as they waited for the scores to be announced, “You know I didn’t really mean that did you, Yuu~ri.”

 

“It’s fine, Viktor, I know the suit is expensive.” Yuuri clearly still retreating to his little shell, “Yuu~ri,” Viktor whined, “tell me what I should do for for forgivenessss” Their body held closely together and Viktor could just taste the salty sweat on Yuuri’s ears, breathe in the scent of exertion and effort on cold ice, even now Viktor could still feel a chill in Yuuri’s hand. _A reason to hold it longer_ , he adds in his mind.

 

Yuuri tried to lean away from him and Viktor keeps pushing forward, when the other man notices a fellow competitor. “Minami-kun, it was a good skate” Yuuri praises as the boy beamed so brightly, Viktor thinks he needs sunglasses.

 

“Th- Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you enjoyed it! It’s such a great fun competing with you and I look forward to doing it again soon!” The boy practically yelled at them, counting Viktor since he still hasn’t let go of Yuuri.

 

Viktor expected the boy to leave after his exclamations, but here he his standing wringing his hands together, Yuuri also noticed so he peeled away from Viktor’s hug to address the boy, “Is there anything I can help with, Minami-kun?”

 

“Umh- th- th-...” Kenjiro’s face got redder and redder to a point where Viktor fear he might really pop a vessel. “Would you please give me a hug?!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“A hug! That’s all I ask! I mean Katsuki-san hugged Viktor-san _really long_ just now, and I only ask for a really short one! Please, pretty please Katsuki-san!”

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to turn red and stammer, Viktor felt a little pang of jealousy, he was supposed to make Yuuri fluster, but he suppose he’ll let this one slide _for the little chicken nugget_.

 

Yuuri relented after a minute and opened his arms for the young skater. Kenjiro jumped like a puppy into the open arms and placed himself snugly on Yuuri’s chest as the man hugged him back, Viktor felt a tick.

 

It was a tiny tick.

 

An easily overlooked tick.

 

But a tick.

 

Viktor finds himself glaring at the boy and he just so refuses to acknowledge that burning desire to stop their interaction. Thankfully he didn't have to, Yuuri patted Kenjiro at the back and they let go of each other, not before Yuuri whispered a little something to Kenjiro that made him nod furiously.

 

A second later, Viktor found a ball of force glomps down on him and felt awkward for the first in a long time. The Minami boy said something about ‘honored’ and ‘Katsuki-san said he could’ as Viktor focused in Yuuri’s grinning face. _Such a mischievous little thing you are, Yuuri._

 

Viktor used his arsenal of fan interaction experience and returned the gesture and before the boy went back to his coach, he whispered.

 

\----------

 

Yuuri looked over to Viktor again as they begin to leave the arena to greet the spectators, noting that Viktor had a slight red tinge on his cheeks.

 

“Viktor, is everything okay?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“What’s ‘hmm’ supposed to mean?”

 

Viktor made another noncommittal noise and flipped back to his usual cheery self, “Forget about it Yuuri, aren’t you excited to eat Katsudon again?”

 

“Yes, but, Viktor! We’re going the wrong way!”

 

\--------

 

Viktor will never tell Yuuri, but when Kenjiro whispered, he just couldn’t help his reaction.

 

_I’ll support you and Katsuki-san forever, Viktor-san!_

 

Well, he’ll be damned. Viktor look down at the sleeping Yuuri on their taxi ride back to the hotel, leaning on his shoulder.

  
The chicken nugget knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Special mention to iamalivenow and calciseptine, you guys rock! 
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr as noitratoxin.


End file.
